Love Show
by shamex.angel
Summary: Jacob prometeu a si mesmo que iria falar com aquela garota, não iria mais se privar por causa de alguem que não via a anos, já que Edward o proibira de ver Renesmee. Porém, as coisas não sairam do jeito que ele esperava.
1. Chapter 1

**NENHUM** personagem é minha propriedade, todos são da Stephanie.

**Love Show**

_POV Jacob:_

Mais um dia começou, esse seria um dia normal e sem graça se meu querido pai não tivesse resolvido que eu deveria voltar a estudar. Eu não sei porque ele ainda pensa que eu preciso disso...

Há claro! Nem tinha me ligado. Eu sou Jacob Black, tenho 17 anos e agora, por culpa do meu pai, estou a caminho da escola de Forks com o meu amigo Embry. Eu moro em La Push, na reserva, e lá tem uma escola, só que meu QUERIDO pai disse que lá eu nunca iria me formar, que eu tinha que conhecer pessoas novas e etc. Não sei por que, odeio aquela gente, todos vão ficar com medo de mim. Pudera né? Eu tenho mais de 2 metros de altura, sou bem forte e como mais que o normal.

Finalmente cheguei ao inferno, desci do carro possesso, odeio escola, odeio estudar. Meu dia estava sendo péssimo até o instante em que eu percorri o estacionamento com os meus olhos. Longe de todos estava uma menina, parecia que era nova na escola também, meu coração acelerou e eu não sabia o que fazer. Resolvi entrar na escola e ficar por lá, na hora do almoço eu falaria com ela. Pude ver um olhar vindo do Embry, um olhar de duvida.

_POV Renesmee:_

Bem, finalmente meu primeiro dia de aula chegou, foi difícil convencer meus pais que eu deveria começar a estudar, sem a ajuda da minha tia Alice eu não estaria aqui nesse momento. Pena que ela não pode vir estudar comigo. Em uma família de vampiros não se pode dar mole, como eu sou inexperiente nesse negócio de mentir eles acharam que só deveria vir comigo a minha prima Amber. Olá, eu sou Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen, tenho 17 anos (claro que minha idade verdadeira não é essa, na verdade eu tenho somente 7 anos, mas meu corpo evoluiu bastante). Amber é "filha" da minha tia Alice com o meu tio Jasper. Porque eu usei as aspas? Bem, vampiros não podiam ter filhos, então a Amber é adotada, mas aquela família às vezes é mais unida que a minha ¬¬

- Rê, você não vai entrar?

Uma voz familiar me chamou, parece que já está na hora de ir estudar, que emocionante. Ah claro, Rê é meu apelido, mas meus pais e meus tios me chamam de Nessie, dizem que alguém colocou esse apelido em mim quando eu era pequena e eles se acostumaram. Não me pergunte quem fez isso, eles nunca dizem o nome da criatura.

_POV Jacob:_

Ta bom, eu já sabia que estudar era chato, mas fala sério meu, esse lugar aqui é horrível. As aulas não passam. Na verdade é só uma aula que eu quero que passe, a aula do professor gayzinho.

Eu sei que não é legal ficar julgando as pessoas sem antes conhecer, mas fala sério, assim que eu entrei na sala o cara me analisou todinho.

_Flashback:_

_Entramos na sala de Matemática, não é a minha melhor matéria mas é uma das que eu mais gosto, depois de Educação Física. Foi estranho, todos os olhares se direcionaram pra nós, até mesmo o do professor._

_- Vocês devem ser os alunos novos não é?_

_Fiquei realmente com medo de responder a pergunta do cara, então só assenti com a cabeça. Porém o Embry não, ele abriu o seu melhor sorriso e disse que sim._

_- Nossa, ninguém havia me dito que iria chegar dois meninos de La Push aqui._

_Após falar isso, o professor chegou bem perto de mim, ficou me analisando e depois percorreu meu corpo inteiro com as mãos. Não foi exatamente o corpo inteiro, mas eu só sei que vou sentar na ultima cadeira e NUNCA mais vou chegar perto desse cara. O pior mesmo é que ele só fez isso comigo e o Embry ficou lá, paradão rindo da minha cara. Quase bati na cara dele, meu melhor amigo rindo da minha cara em vez de me apoiar._

_POV Renesmee:_

Essa é a aula de História mais interessante que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Ta bom, ta bom, eu sei que essa é a primeira, mas mesmo assim é MUITO emocionante.

- Crianças, amanhã vocês irão fazer um passeio, para poder se conhecerem melhor e conhecer outras pessoas.

Eu fiquei super contente, mas não como os outros alunos, tipo eles TODOS pularam da cadeira e ficaram gritando. Eu e Amber ficamos nos olhando por alguns minutos sem entender nada, até que uma menina muito simpática chegou até nós e explicou tudo.

- Oi, muito prazer, eu sou Naomi. Vocês vão ao passeio né? Acho melhor ir, nesse lugar quase nunca tem passeio.

- Olá, eu sou Renesmee, mas pode me chamar só de Rê. Não sei se vamos, mas é bem provável.

Amber não falou nada, só assentiu com a cabeça. Naomi ficou bem feliz e sorriu. Eu não tava lá muito feliz com aquele passeio, mas me esforcei para dar meu melhor sorriso também.

_POV Jacob:_

MEU DEUS DO CÉU, quando essa porcaria de almoço começa? Já to roendo meu terceiro lápis e pra completar aquele professor gay ta me encarando de novo, odeio quando ele faz isso.

- Cara, você comprou seu material ontem, dá pra parar de acabar com ele todo HOJE?

- Cara não me perturba, você viu o que aquela bichona fez comigo não viu? Não dá pra ficar calmo.

Claro que meu querido amigo Embry não falou nada, pra variar, ele riu de mim mais uma vez, já era a 4ª vez que ele fazia isso. Na próxima ele ia levar um baita de um soco ou eu não me chamo Jacob Black. Na verdade eu sempre quis mudar de nome mesmo, acho Jacob um nome tão feio. Quando eu disse isso pro meu pai aconteceu uma tragédia, prefiro até nem comentar na verdade.

_**POV Me:**_

_**Hy people. Tudo bem?**_

_**Essa é a minha primeira fic, a primeira mesmo ta?**_

_**Espero que todos gostem e só vou continuar se tiverem rewies.**_

_**Kisses.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NENHUM** personagem é minha propriedade, todos são da Stephanie.

**Cap. 2: O Que Falta É Coragem.**

_POV Jacob:_

Eu não agüentava mais olhar para aquele relógio que havia na sala. Quando aquela aula terminava gente? Será possível que demore tanto?

- Hey, Jake.

Ouvi uma voz familiar me chamando e então me virei para encarar a pessoa. Embry estava em pé olhando para mim, não havia mais nenhum aluno na sala além de nós dois.

- Você vai ficar ai parado com cara de idiota olhando pra não sei onde ou vai levantar essa bunda e ir pro pátio igual todo mundo?

Senti a vontade de bater nele percorrendo minhas veias, eu tava com tanta vontade que essa hora chegasse que nem percebi quando ela realmente chegou.

Me levantei da cadeira e dei um leve soco no braço dele. Podemos falar que o meu "leve" não é tão leve assim.

Quando eu cheguei no refeitório lá estava ela, sentada em uma mesa, sozinha, olhando para as pessoas que chegavam ali. Por alguns minutos achei que ela estava olhando pra mim e é claro que fiquei vidrado naquele olhar.

_POV Renesmee:_

Meu Deus, quem é aquele Deus Grego que acabou de chegar aqui hein? O olhar dele é tão profundo, o sorriso é tão cativante, o corpo é tão escultural...

- Rê, eu to falando com você. Ta me ouvindo?

Quando a Amber estalou os dedos na minha frente eu finalmente acordei e percebi que não podia ficar pensando nessas coisas. Eu não posso ficar com um humano, eu sou uma vampira. Isso é impossível. Nenhum humano seria louco o suficiente pra ficar com alguém como eu. Resolvi que era a hora de responder a minha prima, antes que ele me tacasse algo.

- Claro que estou ouvindo você.

- Então você quer ou não ir sentar com eles?

Eu vi para onde ela estava apontando e observei uma mesa com algumas pessoas. Haviam três garotos e somente uma garota. Acenei com a cabeça que sim e nós duas fomos a encontro da mesa. Ao chegar lá eu vi que um deles estava olhando para mim, olhando bem fundo. Parecia que ele queria ver o meu interior.

- Que bom que vocês vieram, eu sou Lucy e esses são Carter, Alex e Cole.

Amber sorriu para a menina e como sou educada também sorri, apesar de não estar com a menor vontade de ficar ali. Tinha vontade de sair correndo e ir falar com aquela perfeição que estava na mesa perto da janela. Ele estava tão lindo, com um sorriso perfeito...

_POV Jacob:_

Embry estava falando igual uma vitrola, não calava a droga da boca e eu? Bem, não estava prestando atenção em nada, só queria procurar aquela perfeição. Ela tinha a pele tão branca que até me lembrava alguém, mas não era possível. Aquela não poderia ser quem eu estava pensando que era. Edward nunca permitiria que a Nessie viesse pra escola. Esquece essa garota Jacob, ela nem lembra de você, ela era mínima quando ela te viu pela primeira vez. Só você que sabe que ela existe.

- Ih, quando você faz essa cara é porque ta pensando **naquela** pessoa né?

- Já te pedi mais de mil vezes pra nunca falar dela.

- Se você tivesse esquecido a garota como você diz que esqueceu não ficaria com problemas ao ouvir falar dela.

Tudo bem, essa foi a gota d'água. Embry havia passado dos limites. Peguei um copo com suco e taquei na cara dele. Tudo bem quem na maioria das vezes quem faz isso é menina, mas eu não vou começar uma briga aqui, posso me transformar e ai quero ver. Ninguém me segura. Ninguém não, só o Sam e ele não está aqui.

_POV Renesmee:_

Tudo bem, aquilo foi muito engraçado. Coitado do amigo dele, porque será que ele fez aquilo?

- E então Rê, você estudava onde?

Aquela pergunta era a única que eu não sabia a resposta. O que eu iria dizer?

- Bem... eu...

- A gente estudava no Canadá.

Ufa, se não fosse a Amber eu estaria completamente perdida. Aposto que a tia Alice disse pra ela falar isso. Meus pais não me ajudaram em nada no primeiro dia de aula, isso é realmente frustrante.

- Ual, vocês eram do Canadá? Eu também já morei lá.

Sempre tem um pra acabar com a alegria das pessoas. Porque a droga do Carter foi falar que já tinha morado lá hein?

- Nossa, isso é realmente fascinante. Nós já moramos em vários lugares. Principalmente na Itália, foi onde passamos mais tempo.

Ta bom, é impressão minha ou a Amber ta puxando assunto com ele? Oh my god, ela quer ficar com ele, ela quer ficar com ele...

Ta, chega de maluquice menina. Vamos voltar a olhar para a perfeição em pessoa.

_POV Jacob:_

Não acredito, finalmente achei. Mais porque será que aquele panaca loiro ta sentado do lado dela? AAh eu vou matar aquele idiota, ele vai ver...

PARA TUDOO! MÃO DADA? QUE PORCARIA É ESSA?

Calma Jacob, ela não é nada sua, ainda. Não pode ficar irritado com uma coisa dessas. To querendo enganar quem? Claro que eu posso, ela é linda demais, me apaixonei por ela. Ainda mais ela me lembra a Nessie.

SACOOO, todos os meus pensamentos se voltam para a mesma pessoa: Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen. Agora está decidido, vou falar com ela.

Me levantei da mesa e fui em direção a ela. Nós não estávamos perto um do outro, mas não importava a distância, eu atravessaria um oceano nadando para poder ficar com ela.

- Coragem Jacob, coragem.

Falei pra mim mesmo para ver se conseguia me movimentar, mas nada. Fiquei parado na mesa ao lado da dela e não abri a boca.

- Não acredito, é você mesmo? Jacob Black?

Achei estranho alguém ter me chamado, mas resolvi olhar para ver quem era. Tudo bem, quem é esse ser que está falando comigo?

- Lembra de mim né? Hilary? A gente se conheceu nessas férias.

- A ta, agora lembrei.

Ela sorriu pra mim e se aproximou. Fiquei meio pasmo quando ela pulou em cima de mim e me abraçou. Como nunca sei o que fazer fiquei com os braços parados, nem retribui a droga do abraço.

_POV Renesmee:_

Droga, primeiro o chato do Cole segura a MINHA mão e agora essa nojenta pula em cima do MEU garoto.

Ops, ele não é seu Renesmee, não mesmo. Mas será que ela é a namorada dele? Acho que não, ele nem ta abraçando ela.

Sem perceber um sorriso se fez em meu rosto mas não era por muito tempo.

- Então gostou de estar de mão dada comigo né?

Aquele chato falou em meu ouvido, sussurrando, para ninguém escutar. Eu somente olhei para a cara dele, séria, e vi que os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto olhava pra mim. Fiquei com vergonha e corei um pouco. Claro que isto não foi uma boa coisa, porque ele chegou mais perto de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Espero que tenha gostado.

Ele piscou e saiu.

_POV Jacob:_

!  
Agora ele passou dos limites cara, passou mesmo. Quem ele acha que é?

Eu já estava apertando os meus punhos e estava a ponto de sair dali e dar um belo soco na cara dele, mas a Hilary me segurou e olhou bem nos meus olhos.

- Jake, será que você ficaria comigo de novo?

Aquelas palavras me mataram. Como assim "de novo"?

Eu não podia ter ficado com aquela criatura completamente ignorante, ou será que podia? Bem, se eu fiquei eu não sei, mas não ficaria de novo então tratei de falar antes que algo acontecesse ali, perto da minha amada.

- Desculpe, mas eu estou gostando de alguém.

- Não me diga que é aquela garota horrível de antes, aquela que você conheceu quando eram crianças.

- Você está falando da Nessie?

- Dessa ai mesmo.

- Bem, você não tem nada a ver com isso. E nunca mais fale assim dela.

Fiquei realmente estressado e sai andando igual um mamute enfurecido. Quando já estava fora do refeitório eu me virei para olhar aquela menina, porém dei de cara com alguém e esse alguém caiu no chão.

_POV Renesmee:_

Ai minha cabeça, ai minha bunda, ai meu tudo. O que aconteceu aqui?

- Desculpe, você está...

Não sei o que aconteceu com ele, mas quando eu olhei para o seu rosto ele parou de falar na hora. Era ele, aquele garoto perfeito, alto e moreno que eu acho lindo.

- Eu estou bem.

Disse me levantando. Tentei mostrar que ele podia falar comigo e dei o meu melhor sorriso.

- Ah, que bom.

Ele não parecia com vontade de falar comigo, mas eu iria insistir, Queria continuar ouvindo aquela linda voz falando comigo, nada iria me impedir...

Pééééééé!

Sinal nojento, logo agora você resolve tocar?

- Bem, tenho que ir. A gente se vê né?

Nossa, que sorriso lindo que ele me deu gente. Eu quase voltei pro chão. É claro que a gente se vê, pode ir na minha casa, pode ir em qualquer lugar que eu esteja querido. Claro que eu não falei nada disso pra ele né?

- Está bem. Até mais.

Ele saiu andando e eu fiquei lá, parada igual uma idiota, sonhando em um dia poder tocar aquela perfeição toda.

_**POV Me:**_

**Bem, mais um capítulo ta ai gente. Espero que gostem dele.**

**Amei as reviews e espero que tenha mais para esse capítulo**

**Kisses.!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NENHUM** personagem é minha propriedade, todos são da Stephanie.

**Cap. 3: Ajuda do Destino?**

_POV Jacob:_

Esse foi o melhor que eu pude dizer? "A gente se vê né?". Só um completo idiota faz uma pergunta dessas, é claro que a gente vai se ver. Porque eu não disse nada do tipo "Prazer, sou Jacob, qual seu nome?". Ai eu poderia rezar pra ter aquela garota perfeita ao meu lado, mas é claro que o imbecil não pergunta o nome dela, ele é muito covarde pra isso não é senhor Jacob Black?

- Você ta maluco Jake? Agora deu de falar sozinho é?

Pra variar Embry me acordou de meus devaneios e percebi que todos estavam olhando para mim, eu realmente estava falando comigo mesmo, porém, acabei falando um pouco alto de mais.

- Senhor Black acho que o senhor não está muito bem não é?

- Que nada professor, eu estou ótimo.

- Que bom, então fique ótimo fora da minha sala. Agora.

Ele apontou para a porta e ficou me olhando com uma cara muito irritada (pra não dizer outra coisa, não sou de ficar falando baixarias).

- Mas professor.

- Nada de "mas" moleque. Saia agora.

Agora foi a gota d'água, me chamar de moleque. Quem ele pensa que é? Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Não sou um menino qualquer, sou muito mais que isso. Sou alguém importante lá em La Push, mas aqui parece que eu não sou ninguém. Na escola da reserva nenhum professor se atreveria a me expulsar de sala.

Estava muito puto pra continuar ali, então eu resolvi me levantar e fazer o que o Sr. Grinth tinha mandado. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que obedece a ordens, mas dessa vez eu obedeci. Não gostaria de matar ninguém.

Passei por ele e escutei um "Acho bom.". Esse cara ta realmente passando dos limites. Ele ta pedindo pra morrer e eu estou quase estourando. Virei-me para encará-lo e percebi um leve sorrisinho se formando em sua boca. Ele tinha achado graça nisso tudo. Agora era pessoal, eu não estava afim de causar confusão, mas meu sangue estava borbulhando dentro de mim e minha cabeça martelando, quase como se eu pudesse ouvir alguém me falando "Ataque ele e mostre quem é o moleque aqui". Eu realmente pensei em fazer isso, pular em cima dele e arrancar-lhe a cabeça, mas não foi isso que eu fiz. Só não o fiz porque uma figura familiar apareceu na porta, olhando para mim.

- Senhor Grinth, a diretora pediu pra lhe entregar isso.

Aquela menina perfeita estendeu os braços em direção aquela aberração em forma de professor. Ele sorriu e pegou o diário da turma das mãos dela. Agora eu saberia o nome dela ou pelo menos o sobrenome, pelo menos eu pensei que sim, mas não aconteceu. O idiota simplesmente falou "Obrigado Senhorita".

- Senhor Black, porque ainda não se retirou?

- Talvez porque ela esteja aqui na porta ainda.

Ótimo, agora ela é a sua desculpa para não ter saído. A cada hora que passa você fica mais inteligente Jacob Black. Fico surpreso com a sua capacidade de tornar as coisas mais impossíveis de acontecer do que elas já são. Olhei para a face da menina, ela estava calma e serena, tinha algo nela que me fazia enlouquecer, perder completamente a noção de tempo e espaço e viajar até seu encontro. Sai de meus devaneios quando escutei a voz do Senhor Grinth falando comigo.

- Então pode ir, ela já está de saída.

- Claro professor.

Ela foi andando e eu fui a seguindo. Apesar de não ser a melhor coisa a se fazer eu a fiz. Ela parou no meio do pátio e se virou para me encarar, aqueles olhos castanhos brilharam quando encontraram os meus e um lindo sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Aqueles cabelos bronze moldavam perfeitamente o seu rosto, fazendo com que a sua pela brilhasse. Ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou, não sei por que ela fez aquilo e nem por que eu correspondi na mesma hora, só sei que foi assim.

- Desculpe, eu não deveria ter feito isso.

Ela se afastou de mim, com as duas mãos em meu peito, me empurrando levemente na direção oposta a que ela seguia. Após me afastar completamente ela se virou e começou a caminhar em direção a sua sala. Eu tinha que fazer algo, impedir que ela continuasse caminhando.

- Hey, não vá.

Foi a única coisa que saiu de minha boca no momento: "Não vá". Não sei se adiantaria, mas não pude fazer mais nada, meu corpo não se movia e meu cérebro não pensava mais. Graças a Deus adiantou, ela parou de se movimentar e virou, me olhando séria, mas sempre com uma expressão calma e doce.

- Fique aqui comigo.

Ela sorriu e veio correndo em minha direção. Ao chegar perto de mim ela pulou em meu colo e eu a segurei, como se nós dois não tivéssemos nos visto há muito tempo e estivéssemos morrendo de saudades. Foi o que eu senti, eu senti como se aquela garota fosse a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, por um minuto me esqueci de tudo e somente o que aparecia em meus pensamentos era a imagem de um bebê e depois a imagem dela. O que isso significava?

_POV Renesmee: _

Não sei por que, mas eu necessitava daquele menino ao meu lado. Sinto como se já conhecesse ele há muito tempo, mas não me lembro dele em nenhuma parte da minha vida. Talvez minha mãe o conheça, tenho que perguntar o seu nome e depois falar para minha mãe. Ela conhece muitas pessoas aqui em Forks.

- Qual é o seu nome?

Fui forte e confiante, ele teria que me dizer o seu nome. Quem sabe assim eu lembro o porquê de já sentir que conheço esse menino.

- Jacob, Jacob Black. E você?

Pude sentir o meu coração bater mais forte, esse nome mexia comigo de alguma maneira. Tenho a pequena impressão de já ter escutado esse nome em minha casa, várias e várias vezes, só não me lembro quem falava. Talvez minha mãe ou meu pai. Não consigo me lembrar exatamente.

- Meu nome é Renesmee.

Ele parou de respirar, arregalou os olhos e ficou estático. Seu coração acelerou e ele caiu sentado no chão. Realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo, talvez ele realmente me conhecesse, talvez nós dois tenhamos algo, talvez...

- Re... Re... Nesmee?

Ele gaguejou ao falar meu nome. O que estava acontecendo ali? Abaixei-me para poder olhar em seus olhos, ele estava confuso e incrédulo. Segurei sua mão e respirei fundo.

- Sim Renesmee. Por quê?

- Por nada... É que eu... Quer dizer... Nada não.

Sorri meio sem graça, porque ele não dizia logo o que estava acontecendo? Seria tão mais fácil se ele falasse de uma vez por todas. Será que nos conhecíamos mesmo, assim como eu achava? Parece que sim, ele estava me admirando como se eu fosse uma escultura ou até mesmo uma pintura muito valiosa. Como se eu fosse feita de ouro. Estava começando a me sentir estranha, sem graça e, principalmente, atraída. Estava sendo atraída por ele, pelo seu olhar e pelo seu cheiro. Segurei-me, eu era uma vampira e não poderia ficar com humanos, apesar de algo dentro de mim me falar que ele não era humano.

- Lembra-se de mim?

A voz dele ecoou no pátio da escola. Meu corpo estremeceu, não de frio, pois eu não o sinto, mas por causa de uma sensação que eu não sei explicar. No fundo do meu ser eu sabia que conhecia aquele menino de algum lugar, apesar de não saber de onde. Tinha medo de falar isso e dele ficar decepcionado, talvez a minha resposta mudasse muitas coisas. Pensei três vezes antes de responder.

- Sei que te conheço de algum lugar. Mas de onde?

Ele sorriu aliviado, não sei por que, mas sorriu. Eu não havia dito que lembrava dele, só disse que o conhecia de algum lugar. Ele estava feliz e, por isso, eu também estava feliz. Não conseguia desfazer o sorriso que se fazia em meus lábios.

- Bem, você me conhece há bastante tempo.

Ele me abraçou e me apertou bem forte. Pude sentir o cheiro dele adentrando minhas narinas. Que cheiro era aquele? Não era cheiro de humano, isso eu tenho certeza. Mas era cheiro de que então? Não sabia responder, nunca havia sentido este cheiro antes. Nunca não, só senti este cheiro quando eu era muito pequena ainda. Deveria ter uns 4 ou 5 anos de idade. Espera ai. Será que eu o conheço daí? Eu o conheci quando tinha 5 anos de idade? Respirei fundo e perguntei.

- Como assim?

- Nessie, tente se lembrar de mim.

Ele me chamou de Nessie. Somente os meus pais e meus tios me chamam assim. Se ele também me chama assim é porque ele conheceu meus pais, é porque a gente realmente se conheceu. Eu nunca soube quem me chamou de Nessie pela primeira vez, talvez se eu perguntar ele me responda.

- Jacob, você sabe quem me chamou de Nessie pela primeira vez?

Ele me puxou para perto de um banco e me fez sentar, segurou minhas mão e olhou em meus olhos. Meu corpo estremeceu mais uma vez e minha respiração falhou.

- Fui eu.

Após ele pronunciar essas palavras um choque percorreu todo o meu corpo, me fazendo quase desmaiar. Ele é aquele alguém que nunca me falam quem é. Que eu conheci quando era pequena. Então, ele realmente não é humano, ou será que é?

- Nessie eu...

Ele tentou falar algo, mas o sinal da escola soou, indicando que as aulas tinham chegado ao fim. No mesmo instante o pátio, antes vazio, foi preenchido por vários corpos que se dirigiam para o estacionamento. Encarei-o, como se dissesse "Pode falar", mas alguém apareceu atrás dele e o chamou.

- Hey, vamos?

Um menino alto e com características semelhantes à dele apareceu. Eles possuíam até o mesmo cheiro, um cheiro diferente que eu não sabia explicar o que era.

- Já estou indo Embry, espere um instante.

Ele respondeu ao colega e se virou pra mim. Quando abriu sua boca novamente para falar algo uma pessoa apareceu atrás de mim. Eu iria virar e mandar esta pessoa ir para o inferno. Porque diabos ela tinha que atrapalhar? Já não basta um?

- Rê, nós vamos ou não? Seu pai já chegou.

Quando minha prima disse que meu pai estava ai o coração de Jacob acelerou, eu pude sentir que ele estava nervoso. Infelizmente eu não podia ficar enrolando ali, meu pai estava muito furioso comigo porque quis vir para escola. Olhei para Jacob, a sua expressão era de tristeza e ao mesmo tempo um pouquinho de felicidade.

- Tenho que ir Jake.

O chamei de Jake na maior naturalidade, como se aquilo fosse natural e como se fossemos amigos há séculos. Ele havia gostado do modo que eu havia o chamado, agora ele estava sorrindo, um sorriso radiante.

- Esta bem Nessie.

Ele se aproximou de mim, tocou minha face e colocou seu rosto ao lado do meu. Podia sentir a sua respiração um tanto quanto ofegante, sorri com a situação, apesar de estar sentindo aqueles arrepios novamente. Ele abriu a boca e falou sussurrando em meu ouvido "Tente se lembrar". Meu sorriso se desfez e eu o encarei. Ele piscou pra mim, me deu a mão para que eu pudesse me levantar e abraçou-me. Eu correspondi ao abraço e depois me dirigi para o estacionamento, onde meu pai me esperava.


	4. Chapter 4

**NENHUM** personagem é minha propriedade, todos são da Stephanie.

**Cap. 4: Revelações.**

_POV Renesmee: _

Assim que cheguei ao estacionamento vi que meu pai não estava com uma cara muito feliz. Eu já sabia que ele não havia gostado nada da minha idéia de ir pra escola tão cedo. Mas ele já havia estudado tantas vezes, porque eu não poderia estudar pela primeira vez? Ele já me respondeu essa pergunta em casa, a resposta foi: "Nós ensinaremos todas as coisas que você necessita aqui nessa casa, vampiros e humanos não devem se misturar.". Ah, ta bom. Ele foi pra escola e começou a namorar minha mãe, uma humana, agora vampira. Vovô Carlisle trabalha em um hospital da cidade e tenho certeza que ele não cuida de nenhum vampiro, já que nenhum deles precisa de cuidados médicos. Ignorei essa resposta que meu pai havia dado pra minha pergunta. Pensando tanto sobre isso me esqueci que deveria entrar no carro e quando me dei conta meu pai estava buzinando feito louco para que eu retornasse de meu devaneio. Entrei no carro meio sem graça e meu pai congelou, não sei por que, mas ele o fez. Talvez ele soubesse algo sobre o Jacob, mas fiquei com medo de perguntar. Ele cerrou os pulsos, apertando o volante e acelerou, seguimos para casa em silêncio. O caminho não foi longo, já que meu pai andava normalmente a 200 km/h. Desci do carro e entrei em casa. Toda a família estava na sala à espera de mim e de Amber. Tia Alice veio correndo abraçar a filha e perguntar como foi o dia, ela abraçou sua mãe e disse que havia sido ótimo. Eu estava com um sorriso meio sem graça no rosto, estava tentando não pensar em Jacob, mas parece que quanto mais eu tentava não pensar em uma coisa mais eu pensava. Meu pai entrou depois de nós duas e subiu, sem nem dizer uma palavra, e isso fez com que todos olhassem para mim. Ninguém entendeu nada, mas eu sabia que aquilo tinha algo a ver com Jacob. Eu estava tentando me lembrar de onde o conhecia, mas estava muito difícil. Minha mãe se aproximou de mim e olhou nos meus olhos. Ela sabia que havia acontecido algo, algo que meu pai não havia gostado nem um pouco. Tentei pensar o que aconteceu para o meu pai ficar daquele jeito, então eu finalmente me toquei. O cheiro, o cheiro de Jacob é um cheiro diferente, por isso meu pai jogou perfume no carro, para ninguém aqui em casa sentir esse cheiro. Ele conhece Jacob, por isso reconheceu o cheiro. Apesar de que o amigo dele também tem o mesmo cheiro.

- Nessie, o que aconteceu?

Este apelido veio como um raio, percorrendo todo o meu corpo e me arremessando ao chão. Ele me chamou assim pela primeira vez não foi? Minha mãe me chamava assim, meu pai me chamava assim, meus tios e tias me chamavam assim. Então o Jake já veio aqui em casa. Mas quando? Estava eu sentada no chão, presa em meus pensamentos, sem saber o que dizer para as pessoas que estavam a minha frente.

- Antes de a gente ir para o estacionamento a Rê tava conversando com um menino.

Nossa, a Amber tinha que abrir a boca? Agora o que eu falo, eu digo que era o Jacob e pergunto se minha mãe o conhece ou fico simplesmente calada?

- Quem era Nessie? Você sabe que vampiros e humanos não podem ficar juntos não é?

A tia Rosalie olhou para mim e disse isso como se fosse a maior verdade do mundo. Todos a encararam, inclusive minha mãe, antiga humana que namorava um vampiro. Isso fez com que minha tia ficasse calada e fosse para o segundo andar, ela estava com raiva de alguma coisa.

- Ele nem parecia humano mamãe.

Amber abriu sua boca mais uma vez. Jesus ela vai continuar falando? Por favor, alguém cale a boca dela. Só falta ela explicar como ele era.

- Como assim não parecia humano? Era um vampiro também?

Tia Alice pareceu assustada ou quem sabe um pouco preocupada. Se não era humano só poderia ser um vampiro, pelo menos na concepção dela. Realmente Jacob não parecia ser um humano, mas com toda a certeza do mundo, ele não era um vampiro. Sua pele era super bronzeada, além dele ser muito quente, diferente dos vampiros, que são sem cor e frios como mármore.

- Vampiro ele não era.

Eu me levantei do chão, finalmente, e me posicionei ao lado de Amber, era um aviso para ela tomar cuidado, se abrisse a boca novamente para falar qualquer coisa sobre eu e Jake ela estaria morta. Depois que a minha maravilhosa prima deu quase detalhes sobre o MEU lindo, quer dizer, o Jacob, todos lá em casa ficaram pasmos, tia Rosalie até desceu as escadas correndo. Ninguém entendia o fato dele não ser humano e muito menos vampiro.

- Como assim? Tem certeza que ele não era vampiro minha linda?

Tia Alice perguntou doce como sempre. Amber olhou para mim e deu de ombros. Eu fiquei um tanto quanto aliviada por ela ter feito aquilo, sabia que ela não iria mais abrir a boca sobre aquele assunto.

- Não sei dizer mamãe. Só digo que não era vampiro.

Ela podia não ter dito este fato de "não ser vampiro" de novo. Mas não, Amber quer ver se acaba com a minha vida de vez. Será possível que ela não consiga ficar de boca calada? Porque é tão difícil não falar da minha vida aqui? Droga, mil vezes droga. Depois de quase acabar com a minha vida inteira Amber subiu as escadas, se retirando da nossa grande sala de estar. O pior é que depois que ela foi todos na sala dirigiram seus olhares para mim, como se quisessem que eu falasse alguma coisa sobre esse menino e explicasse o fato dele não ser humano, mas também não ser vampiro.

- Nessie, quem é esse menino?

Minha mãe me perguntou, olhando bem no fundo dos meus olhos, procurando respostas na minha alma. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia ficar simplesmente fugindo deles para não dar nenhuma resposta sobre isso. Eles não vão esquecer isso tão cedo, principalmente meu pai. Acho que ele não vai esquecer isso nunca. Resolvi tomar coragem e contar as coisas pra minha mãe.

- Mamãe, vamos lá para o meu quarto e eu te conto tudo.

Eu e minha mãe subimos as escadas, quando estávamos no meio dela tia Alice gritou.

- Depois me conte está bem?

Eu simplesmente sorri meio sem graça, mas acenei que sim com a cabeça. Depois da minha mãe e do meu pai, a pessoa que eu mais confiava nessa casa era a tia Alice. Adoro a tia Rosalie, mas ela não sabe ficar calada, ou, em outras palavras, ela é um pouco fofoqueira. Um pouco não, muito. Chegamos ao meu quarto e sentamos em minha cama. A partir dali começaria uma conversa longa.

_POV Jacob:_

Depois que ela se foi da escola eu segui para casa também. O que eu ficaria fazendo naquele lugar? Estudando com certeza não. É incrível como o destino é uma coisa interessante. Quando eu achei que nunca mais veria a Nessie e que eu iria começar a continuar minha vida sem me preocupar com ela, eu a encontro na escola. Realmente impressionante.

- E então? Ficou com aquela garota?

Embry me perguntou e eu olhei para a cara dele o fuzilando com os olhos. Que pergunta mais idiota era aquela?

- Claro que não fiquei. Você não sabe quem ela é?

Embry fez uma cara de desentendido, como se pedisse para que eu explicasse o que eu havia falado. Todos os dias eu me pergunto como o Embry pode ser tão imbecil. Mas isso é um pequeno detalhe.

- Embry, você não reconheceu aquela menina?

Ele me olhou mais uma vez com cara de quem não entendeu nada e isso começou a me deixar realmente furioso. Caraca, como, só me diz como, ele pode ser tão retardado?

- Embry seu idiota, você não reconheceu quem era a menina que estava conversando comigo?

Parece que agora ele entendeu, sabe aquela cara que as pessoas fazem quando se lembram de alguma coisa? Então, ele fez uma cara um tanto quanto parecida. Depois disso ele olhou para mim, sorriu e se virou. O que diabos aconteceu aqui?

- Eu realmente não lembro cara.

Quando ouvi essas palavras saindo da boca dele eu fiquei pasmo. Ele havia feito aquela cara, sorrido e me virado as costas por nada? Isso realmente já estava me tirando do sério, não iria agüentar por muito tempo, por esse motivo eu dei-lhe um tapa na cabeça, quem sabe assim ela funciona melhor.

- Era a Renesmee.

Ele ficou pasmo, caiu no chão e ficou olhando para minha cara.

- Como assim?

Caraca, será que nem agora ele vai entender? Pelo amor de Deus né Embry? Vai ser burro assim lá na China ou em qualquer lugar longe de mim, porque isso me tira do sério cara.

- Como assim Embry? Aquela menina que tava falando comigo era a Nessie. Você entendeu agora ou está difícil?

Ele continuou somente olhando para mim, sentado no chão, com cara de abobado. Tudo bem que a cara de abobado já é natural dele, mas será que era tão difícil assim entender que eu estava falando com o amor da minha vida que eu não via a anos?

- A... Nessie?

Embry disse, num sussurro, quase impossível de se ouvir. Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente e ele se levantou, me encarando mais de perto. Aquilo realmente era medonho, o que diabos ele estava fazendo?

- E o que você vai fazer a respeito disso?

Ele me perguntou e eu fiquei espantado. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- Como assim Embry?

- Agora que vocês se reencontraram vão ficar juntos?

A pergunta dele fez total sentido agora, o que vamos fazer a respeito disso tudo? Edward me proibiu de ver Reneesme porque não queria que ela ficasse junto comigo, porque sabia que depois de um tempo ela iria se apaixonar por mim e provavelmente namoraríamos. Então, o que vou fazer? Ir à casa dela falar com Edward e Bella? Ficar quieto na minha, sem fazer nada? Eis a dúvida. Não faço a mínima idéia do que devo fazer e do que ela irá fazer, porque também nem sei se ela gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto dela ou se é somente como um amigo. A cada segundo isso fica mais difícil e eu fico mais confuso. E agora, o que fazer? Eis a questão.

- Não faço a mínima idéia Embry. Não sei se isso vai acontecer.

_**POV Me:**_

**Ta, mais um capítulo e eu peço desculpas pela demora. É que agora estou fazendo faculdade e sabem como é né? Quase não tenho tempo pra nada. Mas vou fazer o máximo para postar o próximo capítulo com mais rapidez.**

**Beijos queridas e continuem mandando reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5: E agora?**

_POV Reneesme:_

Depois de alguns minutos havia contado toda a história para a minha mãe e ela somente ouviu com total atenção, não abriu a boca pra nada. Aquilo me deixou um pouco nervosa e preocupada, mas no final de toda a história ela sorriu.

- Então quer dizer que você conheceu Jacob Black?

Minha mãe me perguntou, sorridente. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Quando o meu pai sentiu o cheiro quase teve um ataque e agora minha mãe acha "bonitinho" o fato de eu ter conhecido o Jake?

- É, conheci mamãe.

Ela sorriu novamente e se levantou. Eu a segui com os olhos, um tanto quanto assustada. Ela se dirigiu até a minha estante e pegou um álbum de quando eu era pequena. Aquele álbum tinha fotos desde quando eu era um bebê até os meus 10 aninhos. Não entendi o motivo de ela ter pegado aquele álbum, mas mãe sabe o que faz e eu acredito na minha, até hoje todas as decisões dela foram corretas.

- Veja esse álbum meu amor, você vai encontrar as respostas nele.

Eu peguei o álbum de fotos da mão da minha mãe e o abri, antes de começar a ver eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, foi para fazer um tipo de mini meditação, só pra me concentrar mesmo. Após abrir os olhos eu pude ver a primeira foto, eu e meu pai, ele sentado no sofá e eu no colo dele, pequenininha, uma gracinha de bebê. Fui passando pelas fotos tranquilamente, até que apareceu uma foto minha na praia, claro que sem Sol, porque meus pais estavam lá, mas o que me chamou mais a atenção não foram a praia ou meus pais, foi um menino que estava lá com a gente, um menino que parecia ter a mesma idade do meu pai e da minha mãe. Resolvi ler a legenda, porque eu realmente achava que aquele menino era Jacob. Olhei para baixo da foto e conclui meu pensamento, em baixo da foto se encontrava a seguinte legenda: "Primeiro dia dela na praia, ideia do Jake.". Ok, eu realmente fiquei espantada agora. Jacob me conhece desde que eu sou um projetil de vampiro, como isso é possível? Olhei para a minha mãe, meio confusa, e ela só fez um sinal com a cabeça para que eu continuasse vendo o álbum, foi o que eu fiz. Ao longo do caminho vi várias fotos minhas com Jacob, mas ao chegar nas fotos de quando eu tinha cinco anos não vi mais nenhuma e por isso voltei, procurando a ultima foto minha com ele. Era uma das minhas ultimas fotos com quatro anos, nós dois estávamos deitados na minha cama, ele enorme e eu mínima, dormindo. A legenda da foto estava tampada com um papel e eu tive que retira-lo com muito cuidado, para que não rasgasse. Após retirar o papel eu pude ler o que estava escrito e era a seguinte: "Ultimo dia que a gente se viu e se falou, depois desse dia nossas vidas teriam que seguir. Sentirei sua falta minha pequena e lembre-se que não importa onde eu esteja, eu sempre te amarei. Jacob.". Após ler tais palavras lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto e eu finalmente entendi o porque Jacob me conhecia a tanto tempo e porque eu não lembrava dele, agora só faltava descobrir o motivo de nós dois termos nos separado e porque tinha um papel tampando essa legenda. Isso com certeza era coisa do meu pai, só precisava descobrir o motivo de ele ter feito isso tudo. Olhei para a minha mãe e ela suspirou, tomei coragem e a perguntei.

- Mãe, como a gente se conheceu?

Ela sorriu e começou a me contar a história. Ela me disse que Jacob é um amigo dela de infância. Como assim gente? Isso só fica cada vez mais estranho. Depois ela disse que, quando ela voltou para Forks, Jacob era seu único amigo e também havia sido a primeira pessoa, tirando seu pai, que havia falado com ela. Então ela me contou que, depois de começar a namorar meu pai ela descobriu que Jake gostava dela e que ele havia sido totalmente importante para ela na época que meu querido pai simplesmente sumiu, ela chorou contando que, se não fosse o Jacob, ela estaria morta. Então, finalmente, ela me contou que Jacob é um Quileute, ou seja, ele se transforma em um lobo. Ok, agora isso está super estranho. Como assim se transforma em um lobo? E ainda por cima gigante? Tudo bem que vampiro é algo estranho, mas lobo gigante é muito mais. Depois de muito enrolar minha mãe finalmente me contou desde quando ele me conhece e eu fiquei besta. Ele me conhece desde que eu nasci e quando ele me viu pela primeira vez sofreu algo chamado imprinting, uma espécie de amor à primeira vista, que você não consegue nunca mais ficar longe daquela pessoa. Isso me deixou indignada, teria que perguntar para a minha mãe.

- Mamãe, se ele não conseguia ficar longe de mim, porque ele sumiu durante todo esse tempo?

Ela olhou pra mim e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Minha querida, isso você terá que perguntar pro seu pai, ele vai te explicar melhor essa parte da história.

Eu já sabia que era coisa do meu pai e agora já tinha a confirmação. Levantei-me da minha cama e fui em direção a porta, a abri e parei, não sabia onde estava meu pai.

- Ele está na sala de música, tocando piano.

Disse minha mãe, como se ela lesse minha mente. Agradeci a ela e me dirigi ate a sala de música e, como minha mãe havia dito, lá estava meu pai tocando piano. Ele tocava muito bem e aquela música era a minha preferida, a canção de ninar da minha mãe, linda demais. Sentei-me do seu lado e esperei ele terminar de tocar a música. Assim que ele terminou direcionou seu olhar para mim.

- O que deseja minha querida?

Eu olhei para ele e me assustei. Meu pai não precisa ler mentes para saber o que eu quero perguntar algo, mas mesmo assim, ele pode ler mentes.

- Pai, me explica uma coisa, qual o seu problema com Jacob Black?

Esse nome foi como um soco na cara dele, porque a expressão que ele fez foi de total dor e ódio ao mesmo tempo. Eu não entendia porque daquela reação, mas ele a possuía. Ele respirou fundo, acho que vai responder a minha pergunta.

- Bem, eu não tenho muitos problemas com Jacob, somente um, que é o suficiente para não gostar dele. Jacob sempre tenta me roubar algo. Primeiro a sua mãe e depois você. Não quero perder nada para aquele lobo. Não quero e não vou.

Após dizer isso meu pai se levantou. Com aquelas palavras eu entendi que eu e Jacob nunca poderemos ficar juntos, que meu pai não permitiria isso de jeito nenhum, e que isso só iria acontecer se, por um grande acaso, meu pai morresse ou mudasse completamente. É mais fácil isso nunca acontecer do que acontecer.

_POV Jacob:_

Eu resolvi perguntar ao meu pai o que fazer, se eu ia até a casa dela ou não, se eu falava com Edward ou não, se eu pedia ela em namoro ou não. Meu pai não ajudou muito, ele só disse "Faça o que seu coração manda Jacob e não o que sua cabeça diz". É, a velhice tá afetando ele por demais, tá falando essas frases de idosos já, que querem que você reflita sobre toda a sua vida, que você pense em todos os seus momentos e em todas as coisas que você já fez. Simplesmente odeio isso, mas o que posso fazer? Chegar nele e dar um soco? Nunca faria isso com meu pai, apesar de ter vezes que o que não me falta é vontade.

Mesmo depois de ter conversado com ele nenhuma duvida sumiu da minha cabeça. Ainda não sabia o que ia fazer a respeito da situação. Resolvi dar uma volta na praia e ver se encontrava alguns amigos por ai. Comecei a caminhar, olhando para o mar, para o horizonte, perdido em meus pensamentos, e de repente escutei duas vozes familiares.

- Não acredito. Sério mesmo?

- To te falando cara, pode acreditar em mim.

Resolvi me virar para ter certeza e, para minha sorte, havia acertado. Embry e Seth estavam conversando, sentados na areia. Estavam tão entretidos na conversa que nem me viram chegar e, por causa disso, quando eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido os dois deram um salto, levando uma das mãos ao peito logo em seguida. Essa cena me fez gargalhar bem alto, fazendo com que os dois ficassem envergonhados e voltassem a sua "postura".

- Mas então, o que aconteceu?

Os dois se olharam, com caras de duvida, e então voltaram seu olhar para mim, estavam com vontade de me perguntar algo e eu pude sentir isso.

- O Embry disse que você reencontrou a Reneesme. É verdade Jake?

Eu suspirei e me sentei ao lado deles. Eles estranharam a minha reação, normalmente eu iria dar um tapa na cabeça dos dois e tudo estaria resolvido, não iria mais se tocar naquele assunto. Porque isso? Bem, sempre que falavam da Nessie eu sentia saudades, ficava triste, tinha vontade de chorar, gritar, socar todo mundo. Já que eu não podia vê-la, não queria nem saber como ela estava. Agora as coisas são diferentes, eu sei que ela está na mesma escola que eu, eu sei que posso falar com ela, eu sei que Edward não sabe.

- É sim Seth, ela estuda na mesma escola que eu e o Embry estamos estudando.

- Poxa, super legal cara, to super feliz por você.

Eu sorri pra ele e continuamos sentados olhando para o mar, vendo as ondas quebrando e chegando até a praia. Tudo estava ótimo, até o momento em que eu direcionei meu olhar para Embry e vi uma cara de dúvida se formando no rosto dele novamente. Ele estava pensando e isso significava perigo. Sempre que ele fazia aquela cara acontecia algo, nunca bom, sempre ruim.

- O que foi Embry?

- Sabe Jake, eu estava aqui pensando, o Edward sabe que vocês estudam na mesma escola?

Aquela pergunta foi a gota d'água. Eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele e comecei a rir. Claro que o Edward não sabia, se ele soubesse a Nessie provavelmente nunca mais iria para a escola.

- Jake o Embry tem razão. Pelo que ele contou vocês dois se abraçaram antes dela ir para o carro, onde estava o Edward. Ele provavelmente sentiu o seu cheiro quando ela entrou no carro.

Quando Seth falou isso eu simplesmente desfiz o meu sorriso e passei a olhar sério para o chão. Ele estava totalmente correto, ele pode ter sentido o meu cheiro nela. Ele pode não, ele sentiu o meu cheiro nela. Isso significava que Edward sabia que eu e a Nessie tínhamos nos visto e isso podia causar algum problema. Tomara que nada aconteça, porque se ela sumir novamente eu vou até a casa dos Cullens e tiro ela daquele lugar. Ela vai morar comigo, num lugar onde eles não saibam e onde não tenha muito Sol, pra ela poder sair de casa. Tá, isso talvez não seja a melhor opção do mundo, mas eu ainda tenho tempo para pensar em outras coisas, mas em uma situação de emergência vai ser isso mesmo que eu vou fazer.

- Jake. Jake. Tá tudo bem?

Fui acordado dos meus pensamentos quando vi os dedos do Embry estalando em frente aos meus olhos. Ele e Seth me olhavam com cara de espanto, preocupados que eu estivesse congelado ou algo parecido com isso. Eu sacudi a cabeça, fugindo dos meus pensamentos loucos, e a balancei positivamente, fazendo com que eles suspirassem aliviados.

- E agora, o que você vai fazer?

- Ainda não sei Embry, mas em breve eu saberei.

E eu espero que eu saiba mesmo, porque tudo que eu quero é poder ficar com a minha Nessie, mesmo que pra isso eu tenha que enfrentar o Edward novamente. E a Bella? Será que ela permite? Será que ela está do nosso lado? São tantas dúvidas na minha cabeça, tantas perguntas sem resposta, e meus amigos perceberam isso, tanto perceberam que falaram que se eu precisasse de qualquer ajuda pra poder ficar com a menina que eu amo, eles ajudariam. É, eles me conhecem melhor do que eu imaginava, fiquei até surpreso com isso. Não esperava que eles fossem se oferecer para me ajudar, achei que ia ter que fazer tudo sozinho.

- Como será que está o Edward?

- Seth, ele está provavelmente igual.

A pergunta de Seth nos fez rir e jogar areia na cara dele, o pequeno ficou furioso e disse que iria nos pegar a qualquer custo, então nós corremos e ele veio correndo desesperadamente atrás da gente. Coitado, iria correr até amanhã e não conseguiria nem alcançar eu e Embry. Riamos alto, enquanto Seth gritava com raiva, o que fazia com que a gente risse mais ainda. Fomos correndo para a casa de Sam e lá ficamos, já que Emily tinha feito deliciosos bolinhos de chocolate, pelos quais éramos apaixonados. Não sairíamos dali tão cedo.

_**POV Me:**_

**Yes, finalmente mais um capítulo. Foi difícil mais saiu. Deixe-me explicar o porquê da demora: provas na faculdade. Mas elas já acabaram e eu consegui terminar mais um capítulo. Bem, esse capítulo foi feito com muito carinho e possui algumas respostas para perguntas que não queriam calar, como por exemplo, porque o Edward não deixava o Jake e a Nessie ficarem juntos.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Beijinhos para todos e aguardo Reviews. *-***


End file.
